Rebirth
by Xiao SuLa
Summary: An elf runs away from her pain, into a larger adventure than she had planned. Legolas x OC Rating might change, but super tame for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been awhile since I've posted anything, and I found this story lurking in my closet. I've been editing as I type, but it is still rough. I wrote this years ago, and I'd like to believe my writing skills have improved over time. Haha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Middle Earth and its characters. I do own Kirlin and her parents, and Haru. :3

* * *

><p>"Look! There is the Lady Kirlin."<p>

"Poor girl! Her love being taken by orcs."

"I have heard that her father has left for Mirkwood to find her a husband."

"Nonsense! He shall certainly send her to the Grey Haven to help her overcome her pain."

"That is not what _I_ heard."

"I am able to hear you twitter about like a bunch of human women." I said softly. The pain in my heart allowed me not to be angry. I gave a soft sigh and swept away, my dress whispering on the stones, to the pasture where the horses grazed. I rubbed one of my pointed ears with a long finger as I flicked my eyes around for my closest friend. I saw my black mare and walked softly to her. "Oh, Meleth." I ran my hands through her mane. "Why did Haru leave me? He would have been safe here in Rivendell." Meleth whickered into my palm. "Papa has indeed left Rivendell, but to Lorien, not to Mirkwood. And his purposes are more noble then searching for a mere husband."

"Lady Kirlin." I turned my head quickly, my light brown hair blowing in the breeze over my shoulder. Lord Elrond stood a few feet from me. I was surprised he had been able to come so close without my knowing.

"Lord Elrond." I curtsied, my forest green dress sighing with the movement.

"Your heart misses Haru greatly." Lord Elrond said softly. He offered his arm and I placed my pale fingers on it. "Every place in Rivendell causes you sadness. Your memories are too strong."

"Alas, my heart weeps for my fiancé's death. We were to be wed within the month." I sighed, my green eyes tearing up. Elrond laid one of his long hands on my hand that rested on his arm.

"I see you as a daughter, Lady Kirlin, not a niece. It pains me to see you in such hurt. What would bring a smile to your face, dear one?" I raised my free hand to my head, running my fingers through my hair.

"I know naught what would. Mayhaps a ride to see another elven city, to be rid of the gossipers here." I sighed.

"It shall be granted." Lord Elrond kissed my cheek. "Take Meleth. Ride hard. Rid your heart of your pain." He whispered. I nodded and curtsied.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond, father's brother." I said, my voice full of emotion. I ran lightly over the earth back to the house of Imladris, running to my quarters where I had lived for the past hundred and fifty years. I began throwing traveling gear into a bag. I rushed to the kitchens and received lembas, enough for two month's worth of travel. I called Meleth with a short tune and galloped out of Rivendell.

"Haru!" I yelled as I arrived at the top of the valley. "Release me!" I kicked Meleth back into a gallop towards the east, running away from my memories.


	2. Chapter 2

For now I might upload the chapters rather quickly, but after the fifth chapter, I'll be writing from scratch (as in not copying from a notebook from years ago), and I won't be able to write every day.

I realized I never really clarified the time frame. This is set after the Hobbit, but it doesn't really follow the books/movies. The Ring quest does come into the story later on, which is the point where I had stopped writing, but I don't want to do another 'insert person into the Quest' story, so I'm going to try something different. That will also slow me down a bit when I get to that point.

Also, on the subject of reviews, I will say I love getting them. Especially if you have problems with something. Many times I don't realize there are plot gaps until someone asks about it. I feel that helps me to build these stories to be even stronger.

Without further ado, here's Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Several weeks after my fleeing of Rivendell, I arrived at the outer rim of the forest of Mirkwood, which once was known as the Greenwood. I slid off Meleth and told her to stay safe, releasing her into the forest while shouldering my packs. I looked into the wood and started walking.<p>

Sometime later, I climbed into a tree and looked out over the canopy, watching the sunset. I sat on a branch and pulled my hair into a braid that reached my hips. Several strands escaped from the rest and framed my face. I dropped from the branch and continued East. I heard a sound and froze, perking my ears.

'What was that?' I thought. Another twang sounded. I slipped silently through the trees until I found the source of the noise.

A tall elf stood in a clearing. He had shoulder length blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He stood with a bow in his hand, a quiver on his back. He was reaching back for another arrow, his eyes were trained on the target he was shooting.

'Who is he?' I thought. 'Is he a soldier of Mirkwood?' I saw his eyes narrow as he let loose another arrow.

"I can hear your breathing." He said, his voice soft, much like how I had told off the women who gossiped about my pain. I gave a small smile and stepped into the clearing, holding my arms open to show that I was unarmed. "What is an elf of Rivendell doing in the woods of Mirkwood? Do you bring news?"

"Though not my intention and purpose, I do bear news of orcs roaming more and more through the lands of Rohan." A lump grew in my throat, but it did not show on my face or in my voice.

"You bring grave news. Although I admit to being curious as to your intention and purpose of your visit." He turned to face me, glancing over my blue wool dress. "Your clothes show wear. Was your journey long?"

"My reason and purpose here are mine alone. I longed to leave Rivendell for a time and found myself on the path to Mirkwood with my uncle's blessings. I am Kirlin, daughter of Hakim and Parma, niece of Lord Elrond." I curtsied.

"I am Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm." I gave a small smile and curtsied again, but gave a lower curtsy, proper of the elf's station.

"It is an honor to meet you, Prince." I said, my voice soft.

"Come, I shall introduce you to the Court." Legolas held up his arm for my hand. And I should have expected such an offer, being the niece of the Lord Elrond of Rivendell made me practically a princess in all but title, but I gave a small shake of my head.

"I beg pardon, but I am here to escape the gossip. Living in Court will cause unwanted attention. I wish to stay hidden from the nobles of Mirkwood." Legolas's eyes held curiosity, but his face was still pleasant.

"Then come dine privately with my family, away from the eyes of those who wish to speak ill of you." I hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward to lay my hand on his leather clad arm.

"Then I shall accept. I would love to meet the royal family of Mirkwood." I smiled at Legolas. His eyes were still curious as we walked through the forest, but he politely spoke of everything but my reason for being in Mirkwood.

"Do you bear any other news from Rivendell?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, we have sent a troop of soldiers to help the elves of Lothlorien to keep the orcs at bay. We have lost…too many, but most have returned to use safely."

"We grieve those who are lost." Legolas said mournfully.

"Some of ours have left for the Grey Haven. My uncle sees dark stirrings from Mordor." I shook my head softly. "Many say it is not possible for such darkness to occur. My father has gone to Lothlorien to speak with the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. He hopes to be able to bring peace to this dark rumor."

"You bring sorrowful words. Is there naught something the elves of Mirkwood can do?" Legolas asked. I raised my left hand to trace my left ear as I thought.

"It may be foolish to try anything so soon. We must tread carefully until we know what is really the cause of these dark tidings." I glanced around at the forest around us. "These trees are old. I will have to listen to their stories whilst I am here."

"Do you know how much time you shall spend with us?" Legolas asked. A city was forming from the trees, blending in perfectly with the nature around it.

"I know naught of the amount of time I shall stay in this realm. I know not how long it shall take me to erase this pain in my heart." The curiosity was back in Legolas's eyes. We soon arrived at the forest hall of Mirkwood. It was more of a system of caves just beneath the surface, locked tight at the gates.

"Legolas, who is this lovely she-elf that you have brought before me?" Another lithe elf with a golden circlet on his head asked as Legolas and I walked into the throne room. I curtsied low to him, knowing him to be the king of the Woodland Realm.

"My name is Kirlin, daughter of Parma. I hail from Rivendell with the blessings of my uncle, Lord Elrond." I said.

"Welcome, Lady Kirlin, to my hall of Mirkwood. I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. You have already met my oldest child. This is my younger son, Lenwe." He motioned to an elf who looked a lot like Legolas, but with a bulkier build.

'The whole family is handsome. I wonder where the Lady is.' I curtsied to Lenwe. He smiled kindly at me. I gave him a shy smile back. 'Legolas and Lenwe are quite fetching.' I frowned. 'Haru was as handsome as these two.'

"May I ask why such a beautiful lady of Rivendell has graced my home?" Thranduil asked.

"I have suffered a deep loss at Rivendell and it pains my heart to be there. I soon found myself on the road to Mirkwood. I wish to live here until my heart pains me no longer." Thranduil nodded, a sympathetic smile on his lips.

"Have you news from Rivendell?" He asked. I repeated what I had told to Legolas. The King nodded, rubbing his smooth chin.

"These are interesting tidings indeed. I shall send a courier to Lord Elrond." He clapped his hands once. "But now we dine!" He offered his arm to me. I curtsied once more and laid my hand on his arm. Legolas and Lenwe followed us as Thranduil led me to the dining hall. "Now tell me, little one, what was it that you have lost that has lead you to so much pain that you were forced to leave your home?"

"The wound is still too fresh. Perhaps once your kingdom has healed me of my sorrow, I will be able to speak of my heart's pain."

"I pray that your pain will heal quickly, but that you will stay longer."

"I thank you for your kind words." We entered a room. I was pleased to see the beauty of a simple dining room. "Your home holds much beauty where one would least expect it." I said as Thranduil pulled a chair for me.

"It is a compliment indeed when an elf of the fair Rivendell compliments a dining hall!" He laughed. I sat down gracefully. Lenwe followed and sat on my left as Legolas sat to my right. Thranduil took a chair across from me.

"Shall we be joined by others?" I asked, curious to see the lady who brought up two handsome elves such as Lenwe and Legolas.

"I am afraid not. My two daughters are currently in the care of Lady Galadriel." Thranduil said.

"They may come in contact with my father then. I shall ask him if your daughters are as beautiful as your sons are handsome."

"I do like to think so, though my boys seem to attract more attention than my girls." Legolas chuckled at his father's words.

"Father, you flatter Lenwe and me, however, I do believe that dear Adeline is much more sought after than either of us." Legolas said, chuckling. I saw a light red tint to his cheeks and I giggled, amused that he was embarrassed.

"I will have to be the judge, then." This time I saw both brothers blush. "What of the lady of the hall?" All joking left the table. All faces turned serious.

"We, too, have felt the pain of loss." Thranduil said.

"I am deeply sorry. No one, human, elf, or even dwarf should feel such pain." I bowed my head. "How do you bear the pain?" I whispered.

"We live to bring honor to her name." Thranduil said. I smiled lightly.

'Haru…'

After we ate, we moved to a music room.

"Do you play or sing?" Thranduil asked as Legolas picked up a flute and Lenwe picked up an unfamiliar wooden instrument with a long neck with strings. He placed it on one leg and plucked at the strings with his right hand, placing his fingers on the strings on the neck.

"I am adept at the lyre." Thranduil held one up to me and I drew it close, plucking a few strings. A melody formed from the tuning notes.

"Where are you planning to live during your stay?" Thranduil asked as Lenwe joined my strumming. Legolas soon joined with a counter melody.

"I am sure I will find a suitable place to stay."

"Nonsense! You shall take a room in my hall!" Thranduil laughed. My fingers paused for a second, but returned to plucking.

"Kind sir, I came to Mirkwood to get away from gossipers and rumors." I said, trying to keep my voice pleasant. I didn't want to insult the king by refusing his kind offer, but I knew that if I resided in a hall with nobles, then the truth of my visit would surface.

"We shall keep you hidden, then! You'll be free, of course, to roam about the realm, but you shall have a room in one of the rooms in the hall where my family resides." He clapped me on the back. "I'm sure my sons would not mind keeping such a beautiful lady such as yourself company." Legolas's playing faltered and he smiled.

"It would be our honor." The older brother said. I smiled and trilled into a more common song.

"Then it would be rude of me to reject your offer."

"Wonderful!" I smiled and felt in my heart that I had made the right choice to come to Mirkwood.


	3. Chapter 3

**A week later**, Legolas was taking me through the forest to listen to the trees. He hadn't let me out of his sight all week, showing me around his father's realm. I felt that he felt me his responsibility. It was cute, but I would have to set him straight sooner or later.

"I was always an energetic child." I told Legolas as we walked. I trailed my hands on the trees that we passed.

"I find that hard to believe." Legolas chuckled. "You seem so mature and calm." I smiled lightly and paused, my palm on a particularly old tree. I listened to its long story, smiling as I heard about the wood elves who sang to the trees.

"I have grown much, seen many sorrows." I finally said as I thanked the tree. "I am no longer a child." Legolas grabbed my hand. I stared at his slender fingers.

"Come. I shall show you my favorite place." He said, hoping to distract me. I smiled at his attempt and we started running through the trees, my long brown braid flying behind me.

Not too long after we started running did we arrive at a lake. I was startled to see its beauty, a surprise diamond in the forest. Legolas stood ahead of me, the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile.

"It is beautiful, Prince Legolas." I said, walking to the edge of the water. The tiny waves lapped at my feet. I tugged off my leather boots and submerged my feet, soaking the bottom of my green dress. I looked out over the blue surface. A splash drew my eyes away from the sight.

"Come in! The water feels like silk on your skin." Legolas called, his face looking boyish. I giggled and dove in, leaving my dress on.

Legolas and I swam around for most of the afternoon. As the sun reached its highest point, we collapsed onto a large rock to dry.

"That was indeed fun." I panted.

"Now I can imagine you as an energetic child." Legolas laughed, sitting up. He had stripped his shirt off before jumping into the lake. I couldn't help but look at his well-formed muscles, muscles he had earned with hard work. "You are so refined and polite." He said, glancing down at me with his blue eyes.

"I figured you two would be here. My brother often haunts this lake." I looked over and saw Lenwe stepping out of the forest. "Legolas, our dear sisters have returned. Adeline begs you to come see her."

"Ah, poor Adeline. We've naught seen each other for many moons." Legolas sighed. He pulled his tunic over his head. "Come, Lady Kirlin. You will love my sisters." I sat up and stretched. Legolas strode over to Lenwe as I pulled my hair from my braid.

"Let us go, then." I said, standing up. I blushed at the looks I received from the two brothers. "May I ask what is the matter?"

"N-Nothing. We've never seen your hair loose. You have always had it in the plait." Lenwe explained. I laughed.

"Well, it would not dry as a plait." I said. Lenwe nodded and he turned. He patted Legolas's shoulder and rushed back through the forest. Legolas and I followed at a slower pace. I could not run as fast as the brothers. "We shall have to come back to this place. I have yet to learn its story." Legolas took my hand, helping me over a fallen tree.

"Any time that you wish, we may return." He said. I smiled up at him. I saw curiosity burning in his eyes. "You love to learn stories of the nature around you." He stated. I blushed.

"I learned to listen." I said, running a hand through my hair. I had to ruffle it a bit to get air to the hair underneath. I started to rebraid it. Legolas placed his hands on my shoulders, turning me to face him. "Prince Lego-" The word died on my lips as he placed his lips to mine. Haru's face flashed before my eyes. Tears sprung to my eyes and I shoved Legolas back. "I-I-I can't, Prince Legolas!" I rushed away, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. 'Haru! Forgive me! Forgive me!' I cried.

"Lady Kirlin!" Legolas cried out. He caught my hand and stopped me. "Please excuse my behavior." He begged. "I do not want our relationship to end."

"I'm sorry, Prince Legolas." I muttered, looking away.

"What is the matter?"

"H-Haru!" The barrier broke, and I buried my face in Legolas's tunic. His hands gripped my upper arms. "Haru!" I yelled again.

"Who is Haru?"

"M-my fiancé!" Sobs shook my body. "He was taken by orcs!" Legolas wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me down to sit on a boulder.

"He is the pain of your heart." I nodded, sobbing. "You've held yourself all week, holding in your pain. You must release it, Lady Kirlin." I pushed away from him.

"Go to your sisters. I will come when I am ready." I walked away, leaving him on the rock. I heard him leave as I collapsed on another boulder, my body twisted into an odd shape. 'Haru will never come back. He was my other half. Without him I am an empty shell.' I ran my hand over the rock and looked up to the trees. 'I listen to stories of others. That is what my uncle has taught me to do. But why? Everything dies. Eventually elves will, too. Why do we bear with such pain?'

Long after the sun had set, I sat, confronting all the questions of my mind.

"Lady Kirlin?" A tinkling voice spoke. My head snapped up. I saw a petite she-elf with long golden ringlets walking lightly towards me. I could tell her clothes were Lorien made.

"That is me." My normally smooth voice was slightly cracked from sobbing. The lady sat in front of me, her dress flowing like water from a waterfall around her.

"My name is Alassë." She said in her tinkling voice. "Prince Legolas and Lord Lenwe are my older brothers." I nodded and softly massaged my eyes. Alassë reached up and gently pulled my head down. Her lips touched my forehead. I felt a calm wash over me.

"Your soothing abilities are greater than all elves of Rivendell, Lady Alassë." I said. She smiled down at me.

"My brother says that as well." She laughed. "I think that I have received this gift from my mother. I am oft told that my voice can be relaxing, so I like to read stories to our children." I smiled lightly. "My brother Legolas has told me that you are in pain. Please, do tell me what is hurting you." I sighed and rested my face into the crook of her neck.

"Ever since I was a young child I have had my friend Haru by my side. We grew up together." My eyes prickled uncomfortably, but I was all cried out. "In time we grew to love each other and he went to my father for my hand. We were both so happy." My voice stopped working for a second. "We heard news of orcs in Lorien. Haru was sent to lead a troop of Rivendell elves to help defend the Golden Wood." Alassë nodded sadly.

"Your Haru was a handsome elf." Alassë sighed. Her blue eyes closed in memory. "I was with Lady Galadriel when the Rivendell elves arrived, led by the dark haired Haru." I sat up and rubbed my hair. It had grown wavy from the sun. Alassë reached up and grabbed my hand. She started humming a melody. Even her humming was soothing. "Oh the beautiful Haru." She started to sing. "Brave protector of love. His life has ended sorrowfully, but he lives in our memory." I felt my heart lift.

"His eyes were the bluest, like the shining sea." I added, my voice not nearly as melodic as Alassë's. "His fingers lithe upon his bow." Alassë gave a small smile.

"Strong Haru, stayed true, as straight as his arrow's shot."

"Beautiful Haru, whose beauty outshone all."

"Shy Haru, whose words were spent sparingly."

"Funny Haru, whose words could bring a smile to the angriest man." Alassë's humming faded. "He was my one true love." I muttered.

"He spoke of his love for you to Galadriel, although I rarely heard him speak before leaving. I did not realize that he was one of the fallen elves." Alassë sighed. "I saw your father as well." She said. "Your beauty comes from him."

"And your beauty must come from both of your parents. You outshine your brothers." Alassë blushed.

"My beauty is more outshone by my sister's. All of my siblings are said to be more beautiful than I. Of course, all ladies say Legolas is the handsomest of us all, and the lords say it tis Adeline who is the handsomest."

"Well, I have seen your brothers, and you have a beauty that they do not possess."

"Your thoughts will not be the same when you see my dear Adeline."

"I will have to be the judge of that." She laughed. "We must go back. I have taken you away from your brothers long enough." Alassë nodded and we both stood up.

"How do you feel?"

"Light hearted." She grinned widely and grabbed my hand. I bent slightly and kissed her on the forehead. Her golden ringlets felt soft to my lips. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You are like a sister to me. I have heard of you so much from your father." Alassë said softly as we started walking back to Thranduil's hall.

"Ah, youngest daughter! I was starting to worry of you!" Thranduil said. He walked over and hugged Alassë. "Lady Kirlin, I hope you have heard of my dear Alassë's gift?"

"I have one better and experienced her gift." I smiled at Alassë.

"The pain in your heart, has it grown less?"

"My heart feels much better. Your Alassë has a special gift indeed." Alassë squeezed my hand.

"This fills my heart with delight. I hope you two will become close." Thranduil said, releasing Alassë. "Come! I will introduce you to my second oldest child." Thranduil led us through several halls. We arrived at a room. Legolas and Lenwe were sitting on a couch as an elf walked around the room, tiding up the room.

"Ah, Lady Kirlin! Meet the pride of my father." Lenwe said, standing up. The elf stopped moving and I could see why Thranduil spoke so highly of his oldest daughter.

Adeline was a tall, thin she-elf. Her ringlets were more defined then Alassë's and looked much silkier. Her blue eyes were clearer than any of her siblings. Her lips were full and red, her skin was pale, but not in a sickly way. Her fingers were long but strong. She looked so slender, but you could see the power within her body.

"You must be Lady Adeline." I curtsied. My dress was slightly crispy from my swim that day.

"Lady Kirlin. I have heard much of you. Your father is a charming man." Adeline smiled. I gave my own smile. "I see you have met my younger sister."

"Yes, I have. Alassë brought me back from the forest." Adeline smiled sweetly.

"My little sister is very caring." She said, a small giggle escaping her perfect lips. She returned to moving about the room, putting clothes away. "It is wonderful to be back in Mirkwood. The Golden Wood is beautiful, but long have I yearned to be home."

"We have missed both of our sisters." Legolas said. He was looking at me, but I avoided his eyes.

"I have heard much of you two from your brothers this week past." Adeline smiled brightly as she gazed lovingly at her two brothers.

"This warms my heart." She said, gliding to Lenwe and hugging him. "I have worried that once young Alassë and I were gone we'd be out of mind."

"How long was your visit to the Golden Wood?" Alassë pulled me to the couch and settled in between Legolas and Lenwe. I sat to Lenwe's free side. I kept my face neutral as I continued to avoid Legolas's gaze.

"Alassë and I lived with Lady Galadriel for near about a year now." Adeline said. "My sister wished to stay longer."

"And I would have stayed, too, if it hadn't been for the messenger from Rivendell for Lord Hakim that Lady Kirlin has taken residence at Mirkwood." I smiled at Alassë's words, my heart warming. She reached across Lenwe and squeezed my hand.

"I am glad that Lady Alassë thinks so highly of me to leave the Golden Wood to make an acquaintance." She smiled brightly at me. I had to smile at how obvious her emotions were. They were more exaggerated than any elf that I had met. "If you excuse me, I do wish to freshen up from today's excursion." I stood up and swept out of the room. I went to my room and changed into a fresh dress and combed out my wavy hair. I braided it quickly and washed my face of the grime from crying.

"Lady Kirlin?" I looked over my shoulder. Adeline was standing in my doorway, looking ethereal, even to me, in a golden dress with black embroidery.

"Yes, Lady Adeline?" I asked, smiling. She glided to my couch and sat down gracefully. I could see the amount of work she has put forth to be so graceful and delicate. 'She will indeed be married to a prince of high standing.'

"I have noticed that you have showed a preference to Lenwe." She said, a slight crease in her brow. I jumped, startled. I went to deny the claim when she held up her hand. "I heard of the unfortunate accident of Lord Haru and how distraught you were with his death. My sister would have rushed to Rivendell if she had heard that Lord Hakim's daughter had lost a fiancé. She has felt a connection to you since meeting your father.

"I am only here, however, to tell you that I shall not allow you to meddle with my brother's feelings only because you want to forget your pain over Haru." I tried to speak again, but her beautiful blue eyes grew sharp, stopping the words in my throat. "My family is wrapped around my little finger and I'll naught allow any harm from a trollup of Rivendell. One word from me and you'll be out of Mirkwood."

"Lady Adeline, please allow me to speak." I finally cut in. Her perfect brows raised. "You are correct that I am here because of Haru's death, but I am not here to sleep with your brother. I merely sat beside Lenwe because there was more room in which to sit. I can assure you that I have not had any intentions in which you are implying." Adeline stood up, her body coiled like a panther.

"I am warning you now, then. Both Prince Legolas and Lord Lenwe are to be married to princesses. You may have a high station, but you lack the title. You are not to make any advances on them." She said, her voice a low hiss.

"You should tell Prince Legolas that, then, before he tries to make any more advances on me." I hissed back. Adeline sneered.

"Why would a Prince of noble birth go for such a plain elf like you?" She asked. I froze, my skin burning with anger. Not once had I been described in such a lowly manner.

"You are not so beautiful when angry." I hissed and walked out of the room, my feet making no noise. I searched out Thranduil. I found him with his other three children in the music room, Alassë singing to Legolas's flute and Lenwe's guitar (as I had learned). "King Thranduil, I thank you for your kindness this week past. My heart feels light, thanks to your dear Alassë, and I feel that I must return to the house of my uncle." I announced. The four of them stopped their music making and looked at me with surprise.

"Lady Kirlin, such a sudden decision! I had hoped that you and Lady Alassë would become close before you returned to your home. Why this sudden revelation?" The king asked.

"I've no wish to out stay my welcome here. I feel a need to see my father and mother's faces again." Alassë walked to me and put her palms on my cheeks.

"You are full of anger, Lady Kirlin." She said, her blue eyes wide. "Have I done something to anger you?" She asked. I felt a pull of guilt, hating that she thought it was her fault when it was truly her sister's fault.

"No, no, Alassë." I said quickly back. "I'm not angry." She looked doubtful. "Please believe me." I whispered. She sighed and removed her hands.

"Father, I will go with Lady Kirlin. We can still be like sisters." She said, smiling to the king.

"Alas, I have just received you." Thranduil said sadly.

"Alassë will be most welcomed in my uncle's home. Why not send her in a few weeks?" I asked.

"That would please me more than having my daughter leave on the marrow." Thranduil said. "It's decided, then! You may leave tomorrow morn and Alassë shall follow in a fortnight!" I smiled to the king.

"Thank you for your kindness in my time here." I curtsied. "I shall go call for Meleth, and then prepare for my leave-taking in the morn."

"Anything that you need shall be granted." I curtsied again and left. I heard soft padding behind me, a familiar sound since arriving in Mirkwood. I gave an inward sigh, knowing who was shadowing my steps.

"Prince Legolas, you would do well not to follow me." I said softly. I slid into my room, yet he still followed, entering the room I was granted for the first time. Before he would say that it was improper for a man to enter a lady's room.

"Your actions make no sense to me." Legolas said as he slid the door shut.

"I do not see what does not make sense. I miss my parents deeply, especially since hearing of my father from your sisters. I'm not an old elf, Prince Legolas. I still have a deep connection with my parents." Legolas sighed and sat on the couch as I folded a green dress. I slid it into my saddle pack.

"You have naught spoken of your parents all week. Just before we had spoke of going back to the lake. The only difference between then and now is my behavior."

"And your sisters' arrival." I whispered, stopping my movements.

"Alassë?" Legolas asked, surprised. I ignored him and picked up a pair of leather boots. I sat down on another couch to clean them. "You couldn't mean Adeline!" Legolas said, jumping up.

"I am leaving tomorrow, Prince. Please do not waste your time trying to change my mind." I said, standing back up. I left the room to call my horse from her happy wanderings in the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning, Thranduil met me outside his hall**. He gave me a small object, wrapped in cloth, to give to Lord Elrond and my father. We walked for some time, talking, then I went to Meleth, only to be surprised. Prince Legolas stood with a white horse beside my mare.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Prince Legolas has offered to ride to Rivendell with you to receive news of what happens near Rohan. You do remember that I intended to send someone to your uncle." I sighed and nodded. "I also do not wish for you to ride alone in such dangerous times."

"Kirlin!" I looked around and saw Alassë running towards me. She wrapped her arms around me, a sudden wave of comfort flowing over me. "I will await our reunion with bated breath." She said. "We just met, yet I feel you as a sister, not a guest." I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Your feelings mirror my own." I said back. She beamed.

"Brother, please do well to protect her. I will be most put out if Kirlin were to come to harm." She said sternly. Legolas smiled at his youngest sibling.

"With my life." He promised. Alassë beamed again. I climbed onto Meleth. I checked that my pack was secured tightly as Alassë hugged Legolas.

"We must leave now. Thank you for your care." I said to Thranduil. Legolas leapt onto his horse and we started off through the forest. It was a quiet ride. I pretended that I was focusing on my riding, but my mind wandered often to the elf beside me.

"Lady Kirlin?" I looked over at Legolas as we left the woods behind us. "We need not make for such a fast pace." He suggested.

"Why?"

"Why make haste? There's no need that hurries us." He shifted his weight slightly into a more relaxed pose. It almost looked like he was soaking sunlight into his skin, he looked so radiant. I threw one of my legs over Meleth's back, riding sidesaddle, facing Legolas. It was more comfortable for me to ride this way, though not inside a forest, where even an elfin horse like Meleth would make sudden jolts.

"There is no need not to make haste." I countered, though I slowed Meleth so not to become too far ahead of Legolas.

"Why is it that you wish to leave Mirkwood?" I sighed and started unbraiding my hair, which had become messy whilst riding in the forest. I saw Legolas staring at me and I quickly brushed out my long hair, tying it back into the plait.

"I no longer feel the pain of Haru's loss. Alassë helped me move on from the pain. I love Haru, but he is dead. I must move on. Haru would be upset with how I have acted." I raised my face slightly, a small smile on my lips as the sun warmed my skin.

"Move on with your life, yes, but do you plan on finding a husband?" I looked at him with startled green eyes.

"I don't know. My father shall be the one to arrange my marriage. It's not up to me, as you should know." I looked at Meleth's head. I saw Legolas move his horse closer to mine and looked back to him.

"If you were to find someone, would your father respect your decision?" I gave Legolas a sad look.

"It took me over a hundred years to realize my love for Haru. I doubt I'll be as quick to fall in love again."

We fell silent for the rest of the day. We held at the light pace until night fell. Legolas feared ambush and we set down for the night so that we could listen for orcs. I pulled my packs from Meleth and sat by the fire that Legolas had started. He pulled out some packs and started cooking. I picked leaves and grass off my brown skirt.

"I wonder where the orcs are coming from." I said softly, more to myself then out loud.

"My father thinks that they are originating from Mordor. He fears an evil power is growing. There are rumors of an event at Dul Guldur, and I saw Gundabad's goblins with my own eyes." Legolas said as he held out a plate of food. "Here." I smiled lightly and accepted the plate. I ate slowly, my mind wandering.

"Thank you for accompanying me." I whispered.

"It is not safe for a lady to be wandering alone." Was all he said.

"I am sorry for my rude behavior." I looked at my long, pale fingers, my stomach churning. My anger from the night before embarrassed me, especially the anger I felt when Adeline called me 'plain'. I did not realize how vain I had grown up.

"I have deserved it."

"No. You have not. You knew naught of my reason here, and that that your actions would comfort me." I locked eyes with Legolas.

"Your reasons were your own. I should have asked you if it was appropriate." I laughed.

"You are more respectful then most elves in Rivendell. They care naught what a she-elf thinks, only that they are the man and they choose that woman." I sighed. "Haru was respectful as well."

"Alassë told me of your Haru." Legolas said. I put my plate on the ground. "Lady Kirlin, your heart is still damaged. Your love will be harder to give. One night with Alassë could never heal your wound. You must have more time with my darling sister."

"I know that." I said, my voice harsher than I meant. I stood up and went to Meleth. "We should continue on." I said, picking up my pack. Legolas sighed and doused the fire. I froze, my ears perked.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked sharply. He looked around.

"I know naught…" I murmured. "Let's just hurry." He nodded and we finished packing quickly. After another glance around we galloped away.

"We shall not make another fire." I nodded in agreement.

After a while, we slowed the horses some. I kept glancing around.

"I don't feel anything wrong." My companion said.

"Same." I sighed and relaxed.

"The stars are pretty." Legolas commented. I nodded and we continued in silence.

'What a weird feeling that was. Almost like a tugging.' I thought. I realized that Legolas was speaking and I turned my head to him.

"Alassë is very excited about coming to Rivendell. She rarely traveled before going to the Golden Wood." Legolas was saying. I nodded vaguely. "Are you well, Kirlin? You seem pale." I frowned.

"I don't know. I feel off." I said, my voice seemingly less musical than normal. I flinched. "May we pause for a bit?" I asked, flinching again over my voice. Legolas frowned slightly as we stopped our horses. I laid out a bedroll and sat on it. Legolas sat beside me. He put his hand to my forehead.

"You don't feel warm."

"I don't feel ill, just…off. I think some rest will do me some good." Legolas nodded. I looked up to the sky, my eyes worried. Legolas spoke. I refused to speak a word, hating what my voice sounded like. I realized again how vain I had become, remembering my reaction to Adeline's insult. My cheeks burned with shame.

"Kirlin, I feel like I know you." Legolas said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I feel connected to you more than anyone I have ever met before." I looked at Legolas, surprised. I still refused to speak as he continued. "I don't know your feelings, but I love you." My mouth dropped open, my eyes wide. Legolas dropped his eyes. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but you are kinder, and more beautiful than any other elf that I've met."

"L-Legolas…I…don't know what to say." I whispered. "I…I mean, I like you, too…and this is so sudden." Legolas looked at me, a small smile on his lips.

"I am sorry for suddenly telling you. I've felt this way since the moment we me." He said.

"What?" I asked quickly, cringing at how changed my voice was. Legolas lifted his hand to cup my face. I knew what he wanted and leaned in to meet my lips with his. I realized that I did like Legolas, maybe even loved him, but I felt like I was betraying Haru. His face passed before my eyes, and I knew that he would want me to find love again. "I…I think I love you, too." I whispered. Legolas's face brightened up.

"Well, you must get your rest. I will prepare a meal." He stood up, my hand locking with his for a moment. He smiled again, his face looking more handsome than ever. "I will return quickly." He walked away, taking his bow with him. I smiled and laid back on the bedroll.

But my happiness never seemed to last long.

My world suddenly grew black as the tugging feeling returned.

_You have seen your faults. Your heart is still heavy with pain. This is the wrong time for a union between the elves of Mirkwood and the elves of Rivendell. Find peace in the restful realm of Earth, my dear elfling. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey!" A girl with curly brown hair that hung to her hips called after someone. "Give that back!" She ran after a man with brown hair. She jumped and landed on the man's back, the two of them falling to the ground. She started punching his face. "How dare you try and take my purse!" She growled. The man moaned in pain as the girl got off, grabbing a red purse from his hands. A crowd surrounded the two as she kicked the man in the gut.

"Uh, Rin?" The girl turned around at the call. A police man stood behind her, his hand on his head, his face amused.

"Yes, Big Brother?" Rin asked, her green eyes flashing through her curly hair.

"Maybe you'd like me to take care of him?" He asked, grinning.

"Fine, Kyo." Rin huffed and started walking through the crowd.

"I'll see you at home, Little Sister!" Kyo called. Rin grinned, waved her hand and continued walking.

"Rin! Rin!" A blue haired girl ran up to Rin, her dyed hair sticking to her face from her sweat.

"Hey, Kokumi." Rin said, smiling at the girl.

"Are you off to the park?" Kokumi asked. Rin nodded. "Why are you always there?" Rin glanced around. Her brother had the town wired. He knew things that she had no clue how he found out.

"I practice archery there." She whispered. Even though Kokumi was her closest friend, she never told her about archery before, even though she had been doing it for years. "Mom, you know how she is, hates violence. She would die if she found out that I'm learning how to shoot. I have to sneak off to do it." Rin grinned as she ran a hand through her curly hair, making the curls fall back into place.

"Ooooh. That's so sneaky of you!" Kokumi giggled.

"You're in an unusually good mood." Rin noted. Kokumi looked down, her cheeks turning red. Rin twirled one of her curls around her fingers, feeling that Kokumi's look seemed familiar.

"Toku asked me to the movies." Rin squealed.

"Really? Aye! That is amazing!" She said, grabbing Kokumi's hands.

"I know! Oh, I can't believe it, Rin!" Kokumi bounced around, holding Rin's hands. Rin's mouth was pulled up into a smile. "I have to go get ready, Rin. I just wanted to tell you!" Rin watched her blue haired friend run off, a smile on her lips as she turned down a road that led to the large park in the middle of her city.

As she entered the heavily wooded forest, Rin tied back her hair into a ponytail, tied at the base of her neck. She found a particular tree and climbed up. At the top was a hand carved bow and a quiver of arrows. Rin grabbed these and dropped back down.

After a little more walking, Rin put the bow and quiver on the ground. She pulled off her school uniform and pulled on a brown and maroon dress with a large black belt that she put around her waist, hooking the quiver onto the belt.

She went to a clearing where she practiced and stretched a bit. Her mind wandered as she shot, as it would often do when she felt so peaceful.

'I had the dream again.' She thought. Rin had experienced the same dream far more often than she thought normal. It was always the same one, ever since she was a little girl. She had gone to a psychologist when she was ten, her parents worried that she was going mad.

It started with her riding a black horse over the plains. She would end up flying off of the horse and into a forest, into the arms of a faceless man. They would run through the forest, laughing and playing. He would call her by her childhood nickname, Kirin, a mixture of her full name, Kimura Rin, although he said it slightly different. Kirlin. They played in a forest lake, and then went to a beautiful palace that seemed to be created from the trees around it. She played a strange stringed instrument, laughing with three faceless men and a faceless woman. Then she and the first faceless man left the forest on horses, and Rin would be met with a disembodied voice, telling her that she had seen her faults and how it wasn't time for a union.

Rin sent her last arrow into a tree and sighed. She was still amped up. She gathered her arrows and put them in her quiver at her side. She unstrung her bow and moved back through the trees. She changed back into her school uniform and hid her dress in a tree, continuing through the forest, storing her bow and quiver in another tree.

She made her way out of the forest, and out of the park. The sun was starting to set. She adjusted her purse and started back towards her house.

She arrived at her home as the last rays of the sun lit the horizon. She walked through the door and heard her mom cooking dinner, and saw her dad in his armchair, watching the evening news. She smiled as she hung up her backpack.

"Mom! I'm home!" She called, walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Her mother smiled from the stove.

"Hello, Rin! How was your day at school?" She asked, stirring something in the pot she was attending. Rin sat down gracefully at the table, folding her hands in front of her on the wooden surface as she smiled.

"School was fine. Just like every other day." She answered.

"I heard you up at three. Did you not sleep well?" Rin sat back, her cheeks red.

"It was nothing. I just couldn't get back to sleep." Her mom looked over her shoulder at Rin, an eyebrow arched. "Oh, fine. I had the dream again. It was one of the less detailed ones. You couldn't even see the pointed ears." Rin said quickly. "I think they're becoming more vague, which is good!" Her mom sighed.

"Maybe we should get you another session with Dr. Happy." Rin flinched. She hated Dr. Happy. She didn't even think Happy was his really last name!

"No! I'm good, Mom! Seriously!" Rin said, waving her hands back and forth.

"You're still having those dreams, Honey. Obviously you need more sessions."

"I think the real lesson is that they're not working. If I'm still having these dreams, then obviously we're not doing the right thing. Like I said, though, they're going away. Remember when I was young and I used to go on and on about the elf Prince who made my heart feel better? And some other kid died, which was why I went to the Prince's palace." Rin shrugged.

"You did use to scare me, talking about your Prince all the time, though I guess all little girls dream about meeting a Prince and becoming a Princess." Rin's mom sighed.

"I think I was just a nerd, talking elves and what not." Rin laughed. "I'm going upstairs to do some homework." The brown haired girl jumped up.

"Why is your hair tied back?" Rin jumped, quickly pulling her hair tie out.

"It was getting in the way. I was helping Kokumi with a project. I need to remember to give it back to her." Rin lied, laughing and she straightened her curls around her face. She left the kitchen, cursing herself silly. She had always been able to hide the fact that she would go to the woods to practice archery. She always let her hair hang around her face, and never tied it back. She was known for her ringlets and she loved to let them fly.

Rin grabbed her backpack from the hook and went up to her room.

"I need to be more careful." Rin sighed as she closed her door. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a textbook. She worked on her math homework until her mom called up the stairs that dinner was ready. Rin ran downstairs to the dining room where her dad, mom, and brother were sitting.

"Sit down, Honey." Her mom said. Rin slid into her seat, her curls bouncing.

"Did Rin tell you about the burglar she caught?" Rin's older brother asked. He had a wide grin on his face, but their mom looked shocked.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice higher pitched than normal.

"He tried to take my purse, so I took his ability to walk." Rin said, shrugging as she put some of the soup in her bowl. Kyo laughed and patted Rin on her shoulder. She grinned up at him as their dad tried to hide his smile.

"You did what?" Their mom asked, rising from her seat.

"It's nothing. I only jumped on his back and made him fall." Rin said, cursing her brother fiercely in her head. Of course her mom would freak out. She wanted Rin to be a sweet and gentle little girl. Rin sighed.

"How could have done such a thing?! It's dangerous!" Rin's mom cried out.

"I'm sorry, Mom! Okay?" Rin rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Honey, just let Rin go. She isn't hurt, and her purse wasn't stolen." Rin's dad finally spoke up. Rin gave him a grateful grin.

"I expect better of you Rin. You should have let your brother handle it." Rin's mom said, sitting back down.

"Well, I'm stronger than you think, you know. I can protect myself." Rin muttered.

"We have a policeman in the house who can protect you." Her mom said simply. She sat down, her face upset.

"Kyo isn't always nearby." Rin muttered. "May I be excused?" She asked, standing up. She didn't wait for her parents to reply. She simply walked out of the dining room and went back to her room. She closed and locked her door.

She paced her room, feeling agitated. This was why she practiced archery. She didn't want to be unprotected. As for why she had picked archery in particular, instead of, say, karate, Rin couldn't explain. She was good at it, no hiding that. But it seemed like such a random skill in the modern age. The only explanation is that it was easy to teach herself. She would need a teacher for karate.

Rin growled in frustration and flopped onto her bed.

"I wish she would just lighten up. I'm sixteen years old, for Pete's sake!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day**, Rin hunted down her blue haired friend and was surprised to see the blue hair dyed maroon. Kokumi grinned when the brown haired girl walked up.

"Hello, Rin-chan!" She said. Rin could tell that her date must have gone well. "Oh, I can't wait to tell you about last night!" Kokumi grabbed Rin's hands and swung her in a circle. Rin laughed as she tried not to fall down.

"I imagine you had a fun time." Rin said when Kokumi finally released her hands. The shorter girl giggled and put her hands to her cheeks, which were bright red.

"Oh, it was so magical!" She sighed. Rin smiled and the two continued walking into their school. Rin listened to Kokumi's story about her date. Although she smiled and laughed with her friend, inside, she felt like an empty hole was opening up. She was happy for Kokumi, but she felt depression coming on. Rin felt like she was missing something that she never really had. But Kokumi didn't notice as she spoke, and Rin was able to hide her sinking feeling.

That afternoon, Rin returned to the forest, gathering her bow and her arrows, and changing into her maroon dress with the wide black belt.

'I probably should bring this back to wash soon.' She thought as she trekked through the forest. After finding a spot to practice, Rin started thinking about Kokumi. 'Why did I feel depressed? Kokumi was so happy. Her date went really well.'

Rin suddenly thought of her dream. The voice that told her she wasn't ready for a union between two really important houses.

'I've never been interested in boys before. I guess that's weird for a sixteen year old. Maybe it's because I've always been waiting for my prince.' Rin laughed and went to gather her arrows. 'Yeah, right. It's just because no guy's been interested in me.' She sighed and focused on a smaller target.

Suddenly, there was a rustling noise nearby. Rin quickly drew and knocked an arrow.

"Halt, halt." A musical voice said. A lithe, tall, beautiful man slid from the trees. Rin lowered her bow, her green eyes wide as she stared at the blonde man.

"Who are you?" She asked. The man frowned. "Are you a foreigner?" She asked in English. She was more comfortable speaking Japanese, her native language, but she was proficient in English. The man allowed a smile on his face.

"No, I am not a foreigner. I was just about to ask you the same." Rin raised an eyebrow. "What langue was it that you speak?"

"And you think I'm the foreigner? You're lucky I learned English in school."

"Obviously one of us is confused as to where we are. My name is Lenwe. What is yours?" Rin returned her arrow to her quiver at her waist. She still wasn't sure what to think of this man, but he didn't seem threatening, and actually seemed interested in learning about her.

"My name is Kimura Rin."

"You must be a foreigner, for your name sounds odd to my ears." Lenwe said, but his voice had taken on a tone of laughter, and Lenwe's eyes brightened, as if laughing. Despite his laughter, Rin only furrowed her brow.

"Like yours isn't?" Rin rallied. Lenwe raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"My name is the same as the great Lord who helped to land my people to safety long ago." Rin realized that, despite being okay at English, his words were much more formal that what she studied.

"I've never studied a Lord Lenwe before." Rin said slowly. "No…I…" Rin muttered, slipping back into Japanese, trying to remember her history lessons. "Perry-san…" She thought of Commodore Perry, the only person she knew to sail ships.

"And what language is it in which you speak?" Lenwe cut in.

"Japanese." Rin was growing annoyed. "We are in Japan." She added crossly. Lenwe's browed lowered slightly, as if he were frowning.

"I have never heard of Japan in all my years, and I do have many." Rin suddenly thought of lunatics. Her fingers twitched and she saw Lenwe's eyes flick to them.

'He has sharp eyes. I'll have to move fast.' She thought. She stared hard at Lenwe's unmoving face, no thoughts on it. "How…could you not have heard of Japan?" She asked slowly. 'How fast am I?' Lenwe's mouth pulled up, but it was so unnoticeable that Rin almost missed it.

"Your eyes and face give away your thoughts, human.' He said, cheerful once more. Rin kept her eyes glued to Lenwe's. She swallowed nervously.

"Lenwe!" A voice cut through the trees. There was a crunching and another man appeared behind Lenwe. They looked similar, but the second man was taller and skinnier, though Rin could tell that he was well muscled as well. The second man spoke in another language, though Rin could tell that he was irritated. Rin gasped, though. The second man's head was turned to Lenwe, and his hair was tied in a way that showed that his ears were long and pointed. Rin quickly pulled out an arrowed and pulled it tight on her bow. Both men looked at her. The taller man's eyes narrowed.

"What's going on here?" Rin asked, her voice quivering. She stepped back, her leather boots crunching the twigs beneath her. 'I'm dreaming again, but I'm not asleep!'

"Brother, I have found a very interesting human." Lenwe said, laughing.

"What is a woman doing out here?" The other man asked, sneering at the word 'woman'.

"Why don't you mind your own business? Especially since I do have an arrow on you!" Rin said, hoping that she seemed confident. Lenwe's brother snorted, but it was quiet and barely noticeable.

"I fear naught of your arrow's aim. Women can't shoot." He sneered. Rin gave a low growl, spun quickly and released her arrow. It hit the middle of a knot in a tree. She spun back to the two men, setting another arrow.

"Come, Legolas. We should take her to our Lord father." Lenwe said. Rin watched Legolas's face, but nothing in his features gave away his thoughts. "Her reaction is merely because she knows naught of elves. Many of the human race do not know of our existence."

"Brother, her garb is strange." Legolas said. They continued conversing in another language. Rin bit her lip, her arm growing sore from holding her arrow, and tried to take a quiet step back. Both heads turned to her. Legolas's eyes hardened and he walked to Rin, grabbing her arm and making her drop her arrow.

"Let me go!" Rin snapped. Legolas dragged her over to Lenwe.

"I will show her to our father." Legolas announced. Lenwe nodded, his face stoic. "No need to hide your glee, Lenwe." Legolas whispered. Rin stared at Lenwe, trying to see the glee that Legolas spoke of.

"Baka." She hissed, angry at herself. 'He was obviously being sarcastic.' She grunted as Legolas shoved her in front of him. "You could have at least asked." She muttered.

"Why should I ask a woman anything?" Legolas answered back.

"You really should forget your hatred of women, or at least allow me to escort Lady Kimurarin." Legolas looked at his brother, his eyes narrowed slightly. Rin came to the conclusion that these guys didn't show emotion like normal people. She couldn't pick up on what they were thinking. Lewne took Rin's other arm and Legolas let go with a tiny sigh.

"Blame me naught on my rudeness, for you know it tis not my blame." He said, walking ahead. Lenwe grinned at Rin.

"What's his problem?"

"Forgive him, Lady Kimurarin. Legolas's heart still pains him from when an outlandish she-elf broke it." Lenwe said, his eyes lowering.

"If he's in so much pain, why is he so stoic?"

"Forgive us. Human eyes are not as perspective as elven ones. It is odd to be smiling this wide. Any elf that were to see Prince Legolas would immediately see the pain."

"Prince? Nani?" Rin jumped, her green eyes wide, looking towards the other elf. "He's a prince?" Lenwe smiled. "That means you're a prince!" She scolded herself. 'Remember. They're lunatics. They aren't REALLY princes.'

"You don't know how weird it is for me to make my emotions known to you." Rin gave a weak smile. "Let us go, Lady Kimurarin. My brother is not known for his patience."

"You know you could just call me Rin. My friends always call me Rin-chan. Or Kirin, but only those that I've known since I was a baby."

"Is that your proper title?" Lenwe asked, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Uhhh…Sure." Lenwe nodded, seeming pleased. They cleared several trees and Rin saw two horses, one white, the other brown. Legolas was sitting on the bareback of the white horse.

"You'll ride with me." Lenwe muttered, leading Rin to the brown horse. He helped her up onto its bareback and then jumped behind her, grabbing the reins.

"Ready, brother?" Legolas asked. Lenwe gave a small nod. The two signaled to their horses and they started trotting, weaving between the trees with ease. Rin gulped. This was her first time on a horse, and was unfamiliar with the movements.

"So, you ARE a prince, too, right?"

"Aye, but my title is only Lord." Lenwe said back. Rin nodded and fell silent, thinking.

'It's completely possible that I hit my head and have passed out, or am in a coma.' She looked around. 'These aren't my woods. The trees are different.'

After a while, Rin's eyes started drooping. She sighed and shifted her weight, snuggling into Lenwe's chest to get comfortable, sighed again, and closed her eyes. Legolas's eyes darted to the two of them and a flash of anger flew across his face.

"You're becoming attached to her." He said softly in their language. Lenwe looked up from Rin to his brother.

"What do you mean, brother? Are you telling me to be rude and not let her sleep? It is obvious that the poor girl is exhausted. Who knows how long she had been out there training before we came across her." Legolas's eyes narrowed.

"You know how to be polite without flirting. Father will not allow you to fall for this human." Lenwe smiled and shook his head, his shoulder-length hair brushing against Rin's head.

"She is merely sleeping." The two elves fell silent.

Later that night, Rin jumped forward, her eyes wide. The top of her head hit Lenwe's chin. She looked around wildly, confused. Lenwe wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling from the horse.

"Rin-chan?" The blonde asked, rubbing his chin. Rin jumped again and looked over her shoulder at Lenwe. She finally remembered the elves, her cheeks burned red.

"Oh! Lenwe! Sumimasen! I always get disoriented when I wake up. My wall has a couple of holes in it." She bowed her head apologetically. The elf chuckled as Rin started pulling on one of her ringlets. "That's why my bed is now in the middle of my room." She gave an embarrassed laugh.

"You have a hard head." Lenwe said, though he wasn't angry. Legolas looked over, suspicious at the two of them. Rin smiled at Lenwe then turned back to the front.

"Where are we?"

"We are deep within our father's kingdom of Mirkwood." Legolas answered shortly. Rin looked confused.

"This is where we live." Lenwe explained, seeing Rin's look. "We are close to the hall of our father, which splendor is matched by none, save perhaps the domain of the Golden Wood." Rin ran a hand through her curls and then rubbed her cheek, a nervous tick that developed since she was young. She sighed and pulled on one of her ringlets, letting it bounce back. "Are you nervous?" Lenwe asked, seeing her motions.

"Well, of course. I've never met a king before. How do I address him?" Rin asked, hardly believing herself that she believed their story. Lenwe chuckled and patted her head. 'He sees me as a pet!' She thought, surprised.

"You worry too much. Legolas, will our sisters be in?" Lenwe asked. Rin realized that they spoke English for her benefit as Legolas looked over with his tense blue eyes.

"Adeline is otherwise engaged. Lord Elrond sent a messenger and it is her duty in which to entertain him. Alassë will probably in lessons when we arrive." Lenwe nodded. Rin tried to remember the names, but they all sounded foreign.

"You will love Alassë, Rin-chan." Lenwe said, looking down at Rin's curls.

"The human shan't have the time to meet our dear sisters, for she shall be in the dungeons, where she belongs." Legolas said sharply.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan. I shall talk to Father." Lenwe said lowly. Legolas glared at Lenwe and trotted ahead. Lenwe chuckled and pulled Rin back into his chest, nudging his horse into a faster trot. Rin pulled at her curls again.

"Legolas doesn't like me, does he?" Rin asked.

"He will warm up to you, given time." Lenwe responded. Rin watched the blonde elf trotting ahead of them and sighed.

A few minutes later, the three arrived at a stone gate into a palace that rose above, disguised as a large tree. The guards opened the gate, letting the two horses trot into the palace. Rin stayed close to Lenwe as they dismounted their horses, settling them in a stable without doors beside the gate. The three entered the hall, which wound around the center of the tree, leading up to a throne. Lenwe looked down at his brown hair companion and grinned. Rin brought her hand through her hair, touched her cheek, then pulled on a curl as they walked. As they closed the distance to the throne, she reached out slowly and hesitantly grabbed a small piece of Lenwe's green tunic. Lenwe gave a small chuckle, seeing Rin's eyes dart over the hall, her nervousness making her eyes bright.

"Are you okay?" Lenwe whispered.

"Hai. Daijoubu." Rin said in an airless voice. Lenwe looped his arm under Rin's so that her hand was resting on his forearm. Legolas glanced back, anger clearing showing so that even Rin could see it. He snapped his head back to the front.

"Hurry up, brother." He said sharply, his voice echoing in the hall.

"As you wish, my brother." Rin continued to look around as they continued ever closer to the throne. Her breath caught in her throat as the three of them stopped in front of the throne. A beautiful man with a crown of maple branches sat on the wooded throne, and two beautiful women stood beside him, one resting her arm on another lean, handsome man.

"Legolas, Lenwe, why have you brought a human to my hall?" The man on the throne demanded. He stood up, his cloak flowing around him. His blue eyes were piercing.

"This woman was trespassing upon your land, Father." Legolas said before Lenwe could speak. The younger woman stepped forward, her eyes confused as she looked at Rin's face. Lenwe patted Rin's hand and let it drop, stepping forward to stand beside Legolas.

"Father, you know of my brother's bias. I feel that I might be able to explain in a better fashion. Please, walk with me as I speak." The younger brother suggested. The king nodded and the two walked down another path that led to the throne, leaving Rin alone with Legolas, the two women, and the man attached to the older woman's arm.

"Alassë, take the trespasser to the garden until I reach my decision." The king said over his shoulder. The younger woman nodded and stepped forward. She grabbed Rin's hand, smiling broadly. Rin gave a small smile back and the woman started pulling Rin along. The brunette followed clumsily.

"Hello, I am Alassë." The woman said in a musical voice, giving a small curtsy as she walked. Her blue dress whispered with her movements.

"My name is Kimura Rin." The brunette flinched at the voice difference. It wasn't as noticeable with the men, but Alassë's voice was so beautiful, she couldn't help but hear the difference. Alassë's brow furrowed fractionally.

"Please follow me." Rin nodded. Alassë grabbed Rin's hand again, having let it go to curtsy. "You are pretty for a human." Rin felt her cheeks redden.

"You are beautiful." Rin said back. Alassë looked forward, her fair face sad. "What will happen to me?" Alassë didn't respond. Their feet echoed in the stone hall as they headed higher, closer to the surface of the ground.

"I am not sure what will happen to you. Before you wouldn't have been brought here. In such times, though, no one can be trusted." Rin pulled at one of her ringlets again. "Kimurarin, where are you from?"

"Oh, call me Rin-chan. I'm from Japan." Alassë frowned. "You don't have to exaggerate your expressions for me." Rin muttered. Alassë's frown disappeared as she smiled.

"Lenwe explained, didn't he? I don't have to exaggerate my emotions." She giggled. "I have terrible control of my emotions. It is actually rather funny. I am able to control other beings' emotions, but not mine." Rin was confused and had no idea what Alassë meant by controlling other's emotions. Alassë opened a door, leading to a large garden, and the two walked through. "I was born with a special gift to help soothe emotions in others."

"Oh wow. Like, magic?" Alassë nodded. "Can you read emotions? Like, what people are thinking?"

"I can normally tell. You are very nervous." Alassë looked down into Rin's eyes, her blue eyes soft, yet seeing. Rin shivered. "You need not fear us. We are cautious, however, we are fair. At least you are not of the dwarven race." The brunette rubbed her elbow before pulling on a ringlet. Alassë motioned to a bench and the two sat down. Rin picked at the bottom of her dress. "Why don't you shed your quiver? You'll be more comfortable?" Rin looked at her quiver, surprised. She had forgotten about her bow and arrows. "Do you shoot often?"

"Hai. I've been practicing for a few years now." Rin answered, rubbing her bow.

"Are you any good?" Alassë asked. Rin realized the elf was trying to distract her.

"Mark a target." Rin said, grinning. Alassë returned the grin and looked around. She pointed to a large tree.

"The small hole." Rin squinted to the tree that the elf was pointing to.

"What hole?" She muttered, jogging over to the tree and saw what Alassë was speaking about. Rin gulped, and hoped she wasn't about to embarrass herself. 'How can I shoot a target I can't even see?' She thought as she walked back to the bench. She readied an arrow and squinted for the hole. Biting her lip, she loosened her arrow. It flew fast and straight. 'Please hit.' Alassë glided to the tree to check the arrow.

"An inch off." She called back, a twinkle in her eye. Rin groaned and sat down. "That is remarkable for a human." Alassë said, returning to the bench with the arrow.

"But I missed." Rin complained.

"By a mere inch." Alassë tried to comfort.

"Lady Alassë, Lady Rin-chan." The two looked over and saw Alassë's father with Legolas, Lenwe, the blonde lady, still connected by the arm with the man.

"Father." Alassë stood up and curtsied. Rin stood up and tried to curtsy with her tighter dress.

"Lady Rin-chan, may I introduce you to Lady Adeline and Lord Elrohir?" The king motioned to the other woman and her escort.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rin said quickly. Adeline's blue eyes narrowed fractionally. Rin flushed. She felt an animosity from the beautiful lady, more so than even Legolas. Rin wondered what had happened to this family that would cause two of the children to be so open like Lenwe and Alassë, and two of the children to hate everyone.

"My son Lenwe has told me of your meeting. I have seen no threat from you, even with your impressive archery skill. I shall allow you to stay here, under watch of one of my children at all times, until you decide to leave."

"Th-thank you. Truth to be told, though, I don't know how to get back. I've never heard of Mirkwood in my studies." Rin felt her face heating up under the stares of all the elves.

"King Thranduil, might I offer a suggestion? What say you to me bringing her to my father's house?" Elrohir asked. Thranduil thought for a bit. He motioned for Elrohir to follow and walked away. Elrohir bowed to Adeline and left quietly to follow Thranduil.

"I told you that you needn't worry." Alassë said brightly. "I shall show you all of the palace!" She grabbed one of Rin's hands.

"Let lie, Alassë. I am sure that Rin-chan is tired. Humans sleep at night, you know." Lenwe said, his face lit as well. Legolas stalked away. Adeline stayed where she was, smoothing her elegant white gown.

"Rin-chan?" Alassë looked at Rin with her bright blue eyes.

"I am a bit tired." Rin admitted.

"Allow me to escort our human friend to our guest quarters." Adeline spoke. Rin blushed, though she couldn't think of why. She figured it must have been because Adeline's voice was more ethereal than she thought was even possible. She couldn't even believe that Adeline's voice was real.

"Nay, I'll take her." Lenwe offered.

"Hush. You and Alassë have lessons." Adeline said, motioning to a door. Alassë frowned and the two left, muttering in the foreign language. "Lady Kimurarin, please join me." Adeline held up her arm. Rin bit the inside of her cheek.

"Why do you guys keep making my name sound like one word?" She asked. Adeline raised a brow. Rin quickly put her left hand on Adeline's arm.

"That is how you introduced yourself to my brother." Adeline said, leading Rin through the garden.

"Kimura Rin? Kimura is my family name and Rin is my given name. I'm normally called Rin-chan, though." Rin gave a small smile. Adeline's eyes narrowed and Rin shivered. She wasn't sure what was up with Adeline and the vibe she gave off.

"And I suspect that you expect special treatment because you're a foreigner." She hissed lowly. Rin jumped as Adeline's left hand flew up to grab Rin's arm, preventing her from moving away, keeping the look that the two ladies were enjoying a stroll. Rin's green eyes were wide as she stared up at Adeline. "Your poor posture, deportment, and the poor sentence structure. You are nothing but a peasant." Rin's mouth fell open in shock. Adeline's lip curled slightly. "Such poor manners. A lady would never look so dumb as a mule." She slapped Rin's chin, forcing her to close her mouth.

"Wh-wh-what?" Rin stuttered.

"If you even want a chance for marriage, you'd best listen to me." Rin's face went from pale from shock to red with embarrassment.

"I-I don't even know anyone here that well." Rin said quickly.

"And you won't without my say-so." Adeline said, a smirk on her pretty face. "Here are your quarters, Lady whatever-you're-called." Adeline opened a door. Rin looked in and saw a beautiful forest room, her bow and quiver on the bed. She didn't even realize she had left them in the garden.

"Thank you, Lady Adeline." Rin hissed going into the room. The door shut quietly behind her. 'The nerve of that idiot! Bitch!' Rin thought angrily, kicking a wall. She started a string of curses in Japanese. Tired, she plopped onto the bed, sighing. "I'm not in Japan anymore." Tears sprung to her eyes. She sat up and started brushing her hair, taking care to put her curls back into order. After that began to bore her, she fell back into the pillows and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Haru!"** Rin shot up, her green eyes wide. "Wha-?" She blinked, confused, and looked around. "Where am I?" She yawned and looked around again sleepily. She put a hand on her heart. "Why is my heart pounding so? And when did I start speaking so politely? My English isn't this good." Rin scowled and sighed, running her hand through her hair. She froze, patting her hair. "Why is my hair straight?" She bolted out of her bed, flying to a mirror. Her mouth fell open in an ear-splitting scream.

"Rin-chan?" Lenwe bolted through the door, a sword in his hand.

"Where is she? WHERE IS SHE? I'll kill her!" Rin yelled, storming to the door. Lenwe looped an arm around her waist, holding her in the spot.

"Where is who?" He asked.

"Your sister! Look what she did to my hair!" Rin yelled, yanking a bunch of hair, nearly pulling it out of her head. Lenwe frowned.

"I don't think my sister did this. You look different. Skinnier and taller." He said, looking her over. "Familiar." He whispered.

"I don't care! Where is the ama?!" Rin started struggling to get away from Lenwe. He sighed and lifted her off her feet, carrying Rin from the room. Alassë shot around the corner, nearly losing her footing and slid across the floor, confused.

"What did I do?" She asked quickly.

"Not you! Adeline!" Rin shouted.

"She believes that it was Adeline who had changed her hair and removed her curls." Lenwe explained, amusement in his voice.

"Well, it does indeed make you look better. It suits you, Rin-chan. I wish that it was I who had thought to have done it." Adeline said, gliding over, a sweet smile on her face. Rin stopped struggling and glared at Adeline.

"You are evil." She hissed. Lenwe and Alassë looked shocked.

"Adeline?" Lenwe asked.

"Hai. IMI IMI SHI KUSO BAKA ROBA!" Rin shouted. (A/N: A Japanese curse I learned when I was younger)

"Our Adeline? There is no way that Adeline would act in such a cruel way." Lenwe said, laughing.

"You didn't hear her last night! Insulting me as if I was a common mule!" Rin paused, looking surprised, as did Alassë. Adeline sneered.

"Your speech seems to have improved since. Mayhap all you needed was a push in the right direction. Now, make haste. All of you. We mustn't make Father wait." Adeline turned and grabbed Alassë's arm and the two of them walked down the hall, arm in arm. Rin spun to Lenwe, her green eyes wide.

"What did she do to me? I can actually speak English now, and it is so refined, my hair is straight, and now I can look you in the eye! It was only yesterday that I naught even reached your chin!" Rin clapped a hand over her mouth. Lenwe put a hand on Rin's shoulder, looking her in the eye.

"You must calm down, Rin-chan. Go put on your boots and we'll go to breakfast. I am sure my father shall know what to do." Lenwe said. Rin nodded and went into her room. She pulled on her boots with difficulty and joined Lenwe in the hall again.

"I am ready." Rin said. She flinched at her words. Lenwe held up an arm. Rin automatically placed her fingers lightly on his arm. Lenwe looked at her, impressed. "What?" Rin snapped, blushing.

"I can imagine you as a lady of great importance." Lenwe said. Rin looked away, scowling.

"At last the two arrive." Thranduil exclaimed as they walked through the door. Legolas looked over his shoulder and jumped as he saw Rin. "Alassë is correct. You do look different. What an amazing difference by straightening your hair." Thranduil motioned for them to sit.

"Yes, and my dictation seems to have improved without my knowledge. This isn't some sort of spell, is it?" Rin joked as Lenwe led her to a seat. She sat down and Lenwe sat beside her.

"Dictation is an important part of a woman's development." Thranduil said. Rin glanced to her other side at Legolas, who had angled his body away from her to speak with Elrohir in their language. Rin gave a small sigh.

"Well, where I come from, English is a second language and is spoken with many flaws." Rin said as she grabbed a bowl of soup.

"Father, shall we tell Lady Kimurarin of our latest news?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, Rin-chan. There has been evil news from Rohan. Lord Elrohir here has come from Elrond's house with tidings of a meeting of many races. My own sons will be off in the marrow with Lord Elrohir to attend the meeting. I am thinking of sending you along with them. Tis strange to find a woman who can fight, even stranger for a human to be in my domain." Rin frowned.

"Why do I need to go to Elrond's house?" She asked.

"For one, you shall be more comfortable." Alassë's eyes flicked to her sister. "Also, Father wants them to question you." Rin could tell that she was bored, with her chin resting on her hand.

"Question me? Why am I so strange? The archery club is mostly female."

"Your language is odd, your garb is odd, and your mannerisms are odd. Lord Elrond will know what to do with you." Thranduil said frankly.

"Fine. I get it. I'm not wanted here. Just say so." Rin stood up and walked away, suddenly feeling ashamed. Her steps slowed without her knowing why. 'This is just weird.'

The next morning, Alassë woke Rin early, easily dodging Rin's wild fist, and helping her into a green dress. Rin went through the motions in a haze, sitting sleepily as Alassë put several braids in her hair, looping the ends underneath, weaving them around each other. She took a strand that had not been braided, looping it to hold the braids together. She took the top of Rin's head and French braided it over the top like a headband, ending up in a braid on Rin's right side, ending at Rin's navel.

"You're ready." Alassë said, handing Rin her bow and quiver. Rin nodded sleepily. Alassë led her to the horses where Legolas, Lenwe, and Elrohir waited.

"I have grown tired of waiting." Legolas said crossly.

"Excuse me for having to dress a doll." Alassë snapped, surprising everyone, snapping Rin out from her sleepy haze. Alassë stormed away, her face red.

"I didn't ask for her help." Rin said sheepishly, feeling guilty.

"She's stressed. A marriage is being arranged for her." Elrohir said. Rin looked back towards the door Alassë had disappeared to. "Now, let us leave."

"Which one am I riding?" Rin asked, motioning to the four horses. Lenwe led a brown spotted horse over to Rin. It was the only one with a saddle. Rin smiled and put her foot in the stirrup. Lenwe held her elbow gently and gave Rin a boost into her saddle. "Thanks."

"Alassë did well with you. You're looking like a real lady." Rin gave a shy smile as she blushed.

"I miss my ringlets." She muttered, rubbing her braid, then touching her cheek, before pulling on her braid. Lenwe chuckled and leapt nimbly onto a brown horse. Legolas rode over on a white horse as Elrohir rode over on a black horse with several white splotches.

"Ready?" Rin nodded to Elrohir's question. The dark haired elf turned his horse around and started through the gate.

"Is she of Meleth?" Legolas asked. Elrohir patted his horse's withers. Legolas's eyes narrowed and Elrohir laughed.

"Aye, she is of Meleth's brood. Poor Meleth died in childbirth. Do not hate my horse because of your hate of my cousin." Elrohir said, his words lit with laughter. "This Meleth has not earned anger towards her." Rin wondered why they spoke English.

"I remember Meleth well. She was a fine horse." Legolas said, holding his chin up. Rin rode close to Lenwe.

"Elrohir's cousin?" She whispered.

"Lady Kirlin." Rin, who had been looking around, snapped her head around to stare at Lenwe, "Her father, Hakim, is Lord Elrond's brother. You won't see him at Rivendell. He is in Lothlorien. He took residence there when Kirlin went missing." Lenwe whispered back. His brow furrowed. "Your ears are…different." He said. Rin's hands flew up to her ears.

"I don't feel anything." Rin muttered, running her hands over her ears.

"It must be my imagination." Lenwe shrugged. Rin sighed.

"I am strange, aren't I?" She asked. Lenwe gave another shrug and Rin tugged on her braid. 'Kirlin is Elrohir's cousin. That sounds like the name from my dream. I thought it was just my old nickname. What does this mean?' She let her horse nudge forward to walk beside Elrohir. "Are these horses related?" She asked as hers nudged Meleth.

"Fortel has been courting Meleth." Elrohir said. Rin smiled.

"How sweet. I'm riding a horny horse." Elrohir laughed.

"He will not try anything whilst we are on the journey." Elrohir said, a small smile on his face. Legolas trotted by, his face stoic. "I am sorry for Prince Legolas's behavior to you. Ever since my cousin ran away, his attitude towards women has changed."

"Why did she run away?" Rin asked. Elrohir's eyes flickered to Legolas, whose whole body had tensed up.

"I forbid you to tell a mere human of that woman." Legolas snapped. He looked at Rin, his blue eyes full of fire. Rin sniggered.

"Did she dump you? I wouldn't be surprised, with your attitude towards women." Rin laughed. Legolas practically growled as he spun around.

"She is a filthy slut and a black widow." Legolas hissed. Elrohir shook his head.

"The story is that she was taken by orcs." Elrohir said sadly. "I thought my cousin was better than that. She had lost her fiancé and came to Mirkwood." Elrohir sighed and grew silent. Rin realized that this Kirlin girl caused a lot of pain.

"Then maybe she wasn't looking for sex. It sounds like she was in pain herself." Rin said. "I bet she was a sweet woman." Legolas snorted.

"We've tried reasoning with him for ten years." Lenwe said, pulling up beside her.

"How sad. He feels slighted because a woman in pain said that she loved him, then realized that she didn't, because she was just trying to compensate for her fiancé's death." Rin whispered. Lenwe laughed.

"My brother is very prideful. He is a prince, after all. He's never been so insulted." Lenwe shrugged.

"Isn't pride a sin?" Rin asked. Lenwe and Elrohir looked confused. "Oh, right. Religion not so hot here." Lenwe laughed. Rin sighed and her hand came up to her head and tried to pull on her braid again, tugging and letting it go.

"I'm sure your hair will go back to normal." Lenwe said, seeing how her hair, normally flying loose and curly, upset Rin.


	8. Chapter 8

So this is the last chapter of what I had typed in my notebook, which means after this the chapters will probably not be put up so fast. I'm going to try and aim for a new chapter a week.

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>, the four of them stopped to make camp.

"At least, the human will sleep as we waste time sitting around." Legolas complained as Lenwe pulled out a bedroll for Rin.

"I offered to hold her while she sleeps, but you said no." Lenwe said lightly. Legolas huffed and turned away. Rin came out of the bushes, wearing a loose brown dress, meant for a nightgown.

"And you said that a proper lady would not risk her honor by sleeping against an unwed lord." Rin added. "Although you had no objections on my first night in Middle Earth." Legolas ignored Rin's words.

"If you're so insistent on continuing on, then you'll ride with me." Legolas said, putting a pack back on his horse. Rin raised her eyebrows, surprised by his decision. "My point." Legolas sneered.

"I didn't say no. You just surprised me." Rin said. "If it gets us in an actual building faster, I'll ride with anyone." Rin said, strapping her quiver and bow to Fortel's saddle. Lenwe looked skeptical as he rolled up the bedroll. Rin pulled a blue dress from her saddlebag and slid into the bushes again to change.

"Are you hoping that we won't become friends if she rides with you?" Lenwe asked. Rin froze.

"She is a human. You should be ashamed." Legolas snapped.

"You're the prince. I'm only a lord. Who I associate with is of no concern of yours." Lenwe said, tightening a strap. Rin felt her face heat up. She quickly finished dressing and stepped from the bushes.

"Are you okay? You look feverish." Elrohir said from Meleth's back.

"Hai." Rin said, stuffing the brown gown into a bag. Lenwe followed her to Legolas's horse and helped her onto its back. Legolas climbed up in front of her and Lenwe moved to his horse. Rin yawned and let her head fall against Legolas's back, her chin on his quiver. He jumped and glanced behind him. His lip curled as he saw Rin and looked forward.

"Wow. He does have a heart." Lenwe laughed.

"We should gallop for a while. That will cover some distance." Legolas said. He grabbed Fortel's reins and kicked his horse and Fortel into a gallop.

"He can run, but he can't escape Kirlin." Elrohir sighed.

As Legolas's horse galloped, Rin bounced, waking up. She quickly put her hands on Legolas's waist to steady herself.

"You could have warned me we were galloping." She muttered, putting her face against Legolas's back again. "Especially since I'm riding side sadle." She felt Legolas sigh. His left arm came back, sliding around Rin's waist, sliding her over his left thigh, catching her in the crook of his right arm.

"Better?" Legolas asked. Rin looked away, tugging on her long braid. He picked up Fortel's lead with his left hand again, also picking up his reigns.

"I guess." Rin muttered. She put her head against his chest and let her eyes fall shut.

"Careful when she wakes, brother." Lenwe cautioned.

"I can handle a woman's head. I am not so weak." Legolas said, his eyes narrowed.

The next morning, Rin bolted up, nearly falling of Legolas's horse.

"Haru!" She screamed, her eyes flying open, tears flying from her eyes. Legolas quickly dropped both the lead and reins, one arm holding Rin still, the other covering her mouth.

"Do you want orcs to come down upon us?" He hissed.

"Are you okay, Rin-chan?" Lenwe asked. He and Elrohir were staring at her.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. I'm okay." Rin said, shaking her head to clear it of sleep. "I told you, I'm disoriented when I wake up." Rin shook her head again and realized that there was a strand of hair coming from the wrap around, also a braid falling from the bun.

"Why did you scream 'Haru' when you woke up?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"I did?" Rin asked, pulling her hair from the wrap. She started pulling her hair from the braids. Legolas guided her onto Fortel's saddle.

"Yes, you did." Legolas snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Rin asked, combing out her hair. "Where is our current location? How many more moons must we travel until we reach Rivendell?" Lenwe looked surprised as Legolas rode ahead. Rin slapped her hands over her mouth, again surprised at the words she had spoken.

"It will take many moons." Lenwe said. Rin nodded, rubbing her head. She tucked her hair behind her ear. She paused, rubbing her ear and quickly flipped her hair over her shoulder, hiding her ears.

'What is happening to me?! My ear is becoming pointy! And how am I speaking with such strange English? I don't even think in Japanese anymore!' Rin bit her lip. Her heart started beating hard in her chest as she realized that everything about her was changing.

Days flew by. Rin soon lost count. Every night she would ride with a different elf so that the human could sleep. She never put her hair up, no matter how bothersome it was.

Finally, Lenwe brought her good news.

"We are only a night's ride from Rivendell." He said, grinning. Rin felt great, giving a sigh of relief.

"About time." She said. "I'm tired of riding." Lenwe and Elrohir laughed. "Besides, I could do with a decent wash, not these splash around the river trips."

"Does the lady have any more to complain of?" Legolas asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, your attitude." Rin snapped.

"Isn't it time for you to sleep?" Elrohir asked.

"Normally it is, but I bear no weariness." Rin said, flinching at her English. "I won't burden you if I won't go straight to sleep." Elrohir nodded.

"Speak if you do wish to sleep." Lenwe added.

"You know she will. It is your night to carry her." Legolas whispered. Rin froze.

'When an elf whispers, no human can hear them. Why did he just sound like he whispered in my ear?' She ran her hand along her ear, which was now as long and pointed as the elves around her. 'Thankfully I have thick hair.' She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell them of the changes.

"We should gallop some." Elrohir suggested. Legolas nodded. Rin held up a hand. The three looked at her.

"I don't know how to gallop." She said, blushing. Legolas glared at Lenwe as his brother opened his arms.

"She can learn." Legolas snapped.

"But it would take time." Lenwe smiled. Legolas looked away and rode on. Lenwe held out a hand and pulled Rin in front of him. She sighed, looking at her hands, clenched in her lap. "Don't worry. I will teach you how to ride properly at Rivendell."

"Thanks." Rin whispered. Lenwe smiled at her. He leaned down and Rin blushed, his face inches away, but he soon sat back up, holding Fortel's lead.

"Hurry, brother." Legolas called. Lenwe nudged his horse into a gallop. Rin looked ahead, her eyes glancing around.

Rin began to frown a few hours later. She continued to look around, but her mind was flying. She glanced up at Lenwe, whose eyes were glazed over.

'What's wrong with me? I should be exhausted.' Rin thought fiercely. Lenwe blinked and looked down. "Can I try galloping?" She asked. Lenwe smiled and held his hands open. Rin put hers in his, wrapped around the reigns.

"It will be hard in a side saddle. Leo isn't accustomed for side saddle riders. Now, hold your hands on Leo's neck." Lenwe held his and Rin's hands on Leo's brown neck. Leo's pace picked up.

"How much farther is it?" Rin asked as Lenwe removed his hands, placing them on her waist.

"Not much longer. We shall arrive in the mid-morning. Only a few hours more." Lenwe said, looking relaxed. Rin realized that he wasn't holding Fortel's lead at all. She looked around and saw Fortel with Elrohir. She smiled, seeing Fortel and Meleth's noses together. "Are you not tired?"

"No, not at all." Rin said, surprised. Lenwe frowned. "Why is it that Legolas is riding so far ahead of us?" Rin asked.

"How did you know he was ahead?" Lenwe asked sharply.

"I can see him." Rin said, pointing while frowning. Lenwe's frown deepened.

"He's a mile ahead of us." The elf muttered. He put a hand under Rin's chin and forced her to look up at him. His eyes scanned her face.

"What?"

"You do look different. Minute, but noticeable." Lenwe muttered. "No human can see so far ahead." He released Rin's chin, but she continued to stare at him.

"So I have good eye sight." She scoffed. Lenwe took the reins from her, his eyes reflecting nothing, but Rin could see how confused he was. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought once again. 'When an elf doesn't make a conscious effort to show emotions, they look stoic. Now I can see his feelings through his stoicism.' Rin bit her lip. 'Something is wrong with me. I've been having my weird dream over and over again, my hair is straight, my ears are pointy, and my eye sight has improved tenfold. At least I have more control over my diction.' Rin sighed. Lenwe glanced down quickly, but looked away just as quickly.

"Make haste, Lenwe. A storm is moving in. The human can catch a cold." Legolas said sarcastically. Rin stuck her tongue out.

"I agree with him. We should hurry." Lenwe nudged Leo into a gallop.

Hours later, they arrived at Rivendell, successfully beating the storm. The morning sun shone brightly as they rode through the arch and slid off their horses.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Rin said, surprised. She had been impressed with Thranduil's palace, but Rivendell was even more splendid. Legolas glanced at her and walked off with Elrohir leading away the horses. Lenwe stood beside Rin, smiling at her amazement.

"Shall we look around?" He asked. Rin nodded. "Rivendell has always been known for its beauty." Lenwe explained, walking a couple of steps ahead of Rin. She nodded dumbly as she looked around. "There is a meeting later today, so I shall have to abandon you for a short while."

"Meeting?"

"Our reason for coming here. Ah, here we are. This shall be your quarters during your stay." Rin looked as Lenwe opened a door. "I am sure that a handmaiden will assist you as Alassë has been."

"Can I go to the meeting?" She asked. Lenwe looked incredulous.

"You sure are strange." He said, laughing and patting the top of her head. He had to look away to try and quiet his laughter. Rin frowned and picked at her blue dress, blushing.

"Why is it strange that I want to go to a meeting?" She asked sheepishly, hating how little she knew about this world.

"A counsel is no place for a woman." Lenwe said, as if it were common knowledge. Rin's head snapped up, anger replacing embarrassment. Lenwe chuckled as he walked away, but for the first time, Rin felt as if she had a purpose. And that purpose was to show these men how women did things.


	9. Chapter 9

Late that night, as many were asleep, Rin threw together clothing and food into a pack. She braided her straight hair, tying it with a leather thong. The brown haired elf wore a simple cotton forest green dress. Slinging the pack onto her back, she slinked out of the room she had been given. Rivendell was quiet. Rin spotted some elves walking around, singing, humming, or thinking. She made sure to stay out of sight.

Rin found some horses in the pasture and found Fortel. She rubbed her hand over his nose and he whuffed into her hand.

"I can't take you away from Meleth." Rin sighed, seeing Fortel's love standing behind him. She looked around and saw that another black mare had come up behind her, sniffing. "Who are you now?" She asked, raising a hand up. The mare sniffed.

"She is named Kinlir." Rin jumped a foot into the air and looked at the owner of the voice. Lenwe stood there, petting a horse's mane. "She is Meleth's older sister."

"She seems to like me." Rin muttered. She jumped as Lenwe's hand cupped her face. He turned her head sharply, and Rin realized that he noticed her ears. She pulled her face away from his hand and stepped back.

"When did that happen?" Lenwe asked. Rin could see the shock in his face.

"When we were on our way here." She muttered, scuffing her foot. "Could you just…leave me to think?" She asked, looking up at Lenwe through her lashes, hoping that she didn't look or sound guilty. Lenwe cocked his head to the side. "Please. I wish to gather my thoughts." Rin cringed, wishing that she could speak normally.

"As you wish, my lady. Shall I take your bag back to your rooms?" Rin cursed internally. She should have known that she couldn't hide her pack so easily.

"No. I can handle it myself." Lenwe stared for several seconds before bowing and walking away. 'He knows.' Rin sighed, watching the blonde elf. 'He knows that I'm leaving. I will miss him. I feel that he would be a good friend.' Once she could no longer see Lenwe, she pulled herself onto Kinlir. "You know, your name is very much similar to Kirlin. I wonder if that was on purpose." She whispered to the mare, who gave a low wicker and started away from the herd. Even without a saddle or reins, Kinlir knew where Rin wanted to go, and that she wanted to leave quietly.

Almost two weeks later, Rin arrived at a town. She hadn't seen a single soul since leaving Rivendell, which surprised her greatly. In Japan, people were clustered together. Here you could travel for weeks and not see another person. Kinlir took no direction from Rin, wandering wherever she would. Rin trusted the horse, who probably knew the land better than she did.

"What is such a great elf such as yourself doin' 'ere?" Rin looked down from the black mare to a woman, shucking corn on her doorstep. Rin smiled and bowed.

"I'm on a mission. I'm going to start an army." She said, pleased with herself. However, the woman on the stoop only looked at her like she was crazy. "I want to show men what women can do. Therefore, I want to recruit women, train them up, you know, like Robin Hood, and show men that women are powerful."

"Pardon, milady, but tis a hopeless task that you are set upon." Rin looked at a man who had walked up. He wore plain clothes, but she could see a sword at his hip, and chainmail peeking out from under his shirt.

"And what, pray tell, makes it hopeless?" She asked.

"Women are not fighters. They are homemakers, babywatchers." The man said. Rin saw the woman scurry off into her house.

"Would you wish for a demonstration?" Rin asked, holding up her bow. The man burst into laughter and Rin tilted her head, lifting her chin. She didn't realize how sexist this world was. She thought that her being an elf would cause the humans to take her seriously, but her race didn't seem to help her plan. She looked around for a target that would impress the man. She saw a baker about two blocks away, holding a tray over his head. It was a small, moving target, but Rin was confident that she could hit one of the loaves of bread. "You dare laugh at one of the fair folk?" She asked. If she was going to be an elf, she was going to milk it.

Keeping her breath steady, she readied an arrow, took several seconds to aim, and released. She held her breath, watching her arrow as it flew through the air, cleanly flying through a loaf. Though it wasn't the one she had aimed for, it was still enough to stop the man from laughing.

"Still think women are just homemakers and babywatchers?" Rin asked coldly.

"Just 'acause you can shoot well don't mean women ought to take up arms." The man growled. "Quit this foolishness and leave this town. None of our women will join you." Rin's eyes narrowed, but she saw several women looking at her through their windows. She smirked and turned Kinlir around, walking her slowly out of the town.

Rin stopped Kinlir about five miles out of town, in a small grove of trees. She threw a bedroll onto the ground, despite her lack of need for sleep. Kinlir wandered around, munching on the grass that grew along the earth. Rin brushed out her hair, still unused to the straightness. She had liked her curly hair, even though her mom would never let her tie it back.

"Why would Adeline put such a spell on me? She obviously is afraid that I was going to seduce Legolas and Lenwe. These changes would make me more attractive to them." She pondered. "Besides, Legolas is too anti-woman, and Lenwe is more like a puppy with a new toy." She laughed. She heard a noise coming closer, and Rin put her brush down, a smile on her lips.

"Are yew the elf making a woman army?" A voice asked as a young woman, younger than thirty, but definitely in her twenties by Rin's guessing.

"And what skill do you offer?"

"I protected my father's flock with a sling as a youth. But I am alone now. My fiancé, father, and brother have all fallen to vagabonds on the trade routes." The girl said. She had her black hair tied in a braid down her back. "I have been living off the kindness of the townsfolk, but I wish to make my own fortune." Rin smiled. Her plan had worked.

Five months later, and Rin had collected a handful of women, ranging from sixteen to thirty-two in age. They had created a base camp in the foothills of the Misty Mountains. They had almost daily practice fighting against the goblins that inhabited the mountain tunnels. Rin didn't know, but they had picked the exact spot where thirteen dwarves and a hobbit had entered the mountains many years before. After five months, they had several crude buildings constructed. Everyone pulled their own weight, helping in the garden, helping with the hunting, and helping with the cleaning.

One of Rin's diamonds in the rough was another elf, who had also hailed from the Greenwood's realm. She helped to train the women in multiple types of weapons. Her reasoning for leaving the woodland realm was because once she-elves were considered warriors, until Kirlin's betrayal, which lead Prince Legolas to ban all women from fighting. Her name was Yesal, and she was a master at the sword.

Another one of the women who had joined Rin was a human named Charlotte Smith. Her father had been a blacksmith and had taught Charlotte the basics of weapon smithing before he had abandoned her family for another woman in a neighboring village. She was the one in charge of crafting the weapons for Rin's women.

The others were a mixture of tailors, farmers, and other such professions that were not as handy in Rin's venture. They were all stubborn and willing to learn, which Rin was appreciative of, especially since they were mocked daily whenever a group of travellers happened upon their base.

Their life was simple. Everyone woke up early in the morning for archery practice, which was followed by breakfast. After eating, they would split into smaller groups to practice different weapons. When weapon practice was done, they'd do their daily chores. This helped to keep their base growing bigger and better, which Rin was also appreciative of, due to the almost daily appearances of new recruits. By the end of April, her sixth month in Middle Earth, she had accrued sixty-eight women. After chores, they'd eat dinner, having lunch when they could grab it, and then there'd be an evening sword lesson before bed.

"Good work today, ladies!" Rin called over dinner. "Tonight we shall cancel evening sword practice in lieu of free time. You all deserve it." Her women started to cheer. She smiled and held up her hand. "I would like to meet with my five captains when meal time has concluded." Her five captains nodded solemnly.

They met in the headquarters of the building. They sat around a heavy wooden table, where all of their documents were spread out. Rin sat at the head of the table, a letter in front of her seat.

"What news have reached us, Rin?" Yesal asked, throwing her black hair over her shoulder.

"Gondor has called to Rohan for help. I think the final battle has arrived. Our numbers are not as great as I had hoped, but our women are all strong and able. I think it is time to march and fight. This will be a historical battle. All who fight will be remembered."

"Could we make it in time?" Charlotte asked.

"We will have to ride hard, but I am sure that we shall make it before the battle concludes. We would have to leave tomorrow, no later than noon." Her five captains looked pensive. "I wish for your thoughts before we make preparations."

"Some of our ladies will have to stay behind." A redheaded woman of thirty years spoke up.

"I agree, Winona." Rin said. "Those who joined us this week shall be ordered to stay behind and keep the base in order. I do want one of you to stay with them to keep up their training."

"I shall stay behind with our newest recruits." Winona said. Rin figured she would be the one to volunteer. She was the newest captain, only receiving the post after their latest skirmish against the goblins of the Misty Mountains.

"Very good. So I take it that we are in agreement that we shall march against the orcs of Mordor?" Rin asked, making eye contact with all five of her captains.

"We shall march." They said in unison.

The next morning was a flurry of activity as fifty-five of their horses were saddled and packs were put together. Several women whose fathers were bakers quickly made food that would last on the road. Charlotte and the ten younger girls she had taken on as apprentices went over all of the weapons, making sure they were all sound.

Rin oversaw the activity from a spot on the ramparts. Kinlir was saddled and ready, tied to a post at the gate below Rin. The elf was proud of her ladies, but a pit grew in her belly. Sure, the fights against the goblins were swift and only ever resulted in injury, but this was an actual battle. She was sure that there would be death, but this is what she had set out to do. Create an army of women that can show the world that women aren't just homemakers. But she didn't want to lose any of her women.

"We must fight. Otherwise what were these past five months for?" She whispered to herself. She started down the stairs as everyone started to fall in line. "Let's move out!" She roared, leaping nimbly onto Kinlir's back. Rin took a deep breath as she rode through the gates and up the path towards the mountain.


End file.
